Voor Niets Gaat de Zon Onder
by Avana65
Summary: "Al een week probeert hij Wemel te betrappen zodra ze wegglipt uit de Grote Zaal of de bibliotheek; hij weet gewoon dat ze iets in haar schild voert." Roos heeft een geheim. Zal Scorpius het ontdekken? Post DH.


**Titel:** Voor Niets Gaat de Zon Onder**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Status:** het was bedoeld als oneshot, maar ik overweeg om er later nog een vervolg bij te schrijven. Verzoekjes helpen soms. Lol**  
Rating:** T (13+) voor de zekerheid, hoewel mijn elfjarige er ook van genoot xD**  
Personages:** Roos Wemel, Scorpius Malfidus, Albus Potter**  
Spoilers:** voor Deathly Hallows**  
Warnings:** geen**  
Disclaimer:** Ja ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. **  
Summary:** _"Al een week probeert hij Wemel te betrappen zodra ze wegglipt uit de Grote Zaal of de bibliotheek; hij weet gewoon dat ze iets in haar schild voert."_  
**A/N:** Geschreven voor de Fanfiction Challenge op HPF met als onderwerp 'Geheimen'. En voor die elfjarige die graag net zo'n geheim als Roos zou willen hebben.

* * *

**Voor Niets Gaat de Zon Onder**

De zesdejaars Zwadderaar gluurt om een hoekje van de donkere gang en trekt snel zijn blonde hoofd terug._  
Heeft ze me gezien?_  
Hij luistert of haar voetstappen verder gaan, maar hoort niets meer. Tegen de tijd dat hij voorzichtig de hoek omloopt, blijkt de gang verlaten te zijn.  
Teleurgesteld kijkt hij om zich heen._  
Verdraaid, nu is ze me weer ontglipt._  
Al een week probeert hij Wemel te betrappen zodra ze wegglipt uit de Grote Zaal of de bibliotheek; hij _weet_ gewoon dat ze iets in haar schild voert.  
Albus heeft niets in de gaten. Die slikt de excuses en smoesjes van zijn nicht als Ketelkoek.  
Maar hij niet. Hij is een Zwadderaar in Salazars naam; hij herkent de tekens!

Met ingehouden adem staat Roos Wemel achter het standbeeld van Stinkadorus de Slungelige met het gevoel dat iedereen in de nabijgelegen gangen haar wild kloppende hart kan horen. Zeker de onbekende die haar naar de zevende verdieping verdreven heeft. Wie het is, weet ze niet maar sinds een paar dagen merkt ze dat ze gevolgd wordt als ze ongemerkt probeert weg te glippen.  
Ze vermoedt dat het James is of anders haar broertje Hugo en ze wil absoluut niet dat haar familie weet waar ze mee bezig is. Voorlopig nog niet in ieder geval.  
Vandaar dat ze nu hier staat te wachten; om te ontdekken wie van de twee het is. En als hij niet stopt met dat vervelende gedoe dan is een uil naar oma Molly met een subtiel berichtje vast voldoende!  
Gespannen luistert ze en als ze na een paar minuten zacht geschuifel hoort, gluurt ze voorzichtig over de schouder van Stinkadorus. Zodra ze ziet wie er de gang in loopt, valt haar mond open._  
Scorpius Malfidus!_  
Hij staat midden in de gang stil en kijkt fronsend om zich heen. Vlug duikt ze weg en haar verbazing wordt vervangen door ergernis._  
Die vervelende Zwadderaar! Ik had het kunnen weten._  
Albus mag dan een stuk beter met Scorp – zoals hij hem noemt – overweg kunnen sinds professor Lubbermans hen samen heeft laten werken aan een project over Boomtrul-etende planten in hun vierde jaar maar Roos heeft nog steeds haar bedenkingen.  
De blonde klassenoudste kan haar de laatste tijd af en toe zo vreemd aankijken alsof hij iets weet van haar geheime project. Albus is veel makkelijker om de tuin te leiden.  
Als Scorpius zich uiteindelijk omdraait en terugloopt, wacht ze nog vijf minuten voor ze zich in de gang waagt. Ze baalt er van dat de avond inmiddels al half voorbij is.  
Telkens achterom kijkend, neemt ze een sluiproute terug naar de vijfde verdieping om daar aan het eind van de gang een leeg lokaal binnen te glippen.  
Als ze tegen de binnenkant van de deur leunt, zucht ze opgelucht.

"Hé Scorpius, heb jij je werkstuk voor Gedaanteverwisseling al af?"  
Scorpius knikt en grist nog een stuk toast van de schaal.  
"Mag ik het even inzien?"  
David Noot kijkt hem vragend aan.  
"Wat heb je er voor over?" reageert Scorpius automatisch. Voor niets mag dan de zon opgaan maar daar blijft het in Zwadderich ook bij.  
"Een half pond karamel van Zacharinus?" onderhandelt David.  
"Een pond! Ik heb tien centimeter meer dan opgegeven was," eist Scorpius en als David knikt, haalt hij het werkstuk uit zijn tas om het aan zijn klasgenoot te geven.  
Als Scorpius' blik op de tafel van Ravenklauw belandt, beantwoordt hij het hoofdschudden van een lachende Albus met een grote grijns. Zijn ogen glijden over de andere zesdejaars Ravenklauwen en ontmoeten die van Roos Wemel. De blik die ze hem toewerpt, kan alleen maar als 'vuil' bestempeld worden.  
Hij kijkt haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan maar ze negeert hem en draait zich opzij om iets tegen Albus te zeggen.  
Hij neemt een slok pompoensap en besluit om er die avond eindelijk achter te komen wat Wemel in haar schild voert.

Hopelijk lukt het vanavond, denkt Roos terwijl ze een kopje thee voor zichzelf inschenkt. Ze houdt de theepot omhoog voor Albus en kauwend op een stuk gebakken spek, schuift hij zijn kopje in haar richting.  
Ze is zo dichtbij, ze voelt het gewoon. Ze kan de theorie inmiddels dromen en kan de spreuk bijna perfect uitvoeren. Als het niet om Scorpius Malfidus was, zou het haar gisteren vast gelukt zijn. Maar toen ze ontdekte dat hij degene was die haar achtervolgd had, kon ze zich niet meer genoeg concentreren._  
Ik moet vanavond extra goed opletten. Wie weet wat Malfidus doet als hij ontdekt dat ik …_  
Gegrinnik haalt haar uit haar gedachten. De blik van Albus volgend, ontmoet ze de grijnzende blik van Malfidus. Ze sneert. Hij kijkt haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en ze grijpt haar kopje zo stevig beet dat haar knokkels wit afsteken tegen het gele porselein._  
Het lef._  
Ze haalt diep adem in een poging zich te ontspannen en draait zich om naar Albus met de vraag of ze 's avonds samen in de bibliotheek kunnen studeren. Bij het zien van zijn onbevangen blik voelt ze zich een ogenblik schuldig om haar misleiding, maar ze moet en zal Malfidus zien te ontwijken.

Diep weggedoken in een nis wacht Scorpius die avond tot de onbewerkte houten deur naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw opengaat.  
Hij denkt even aan Albus die nu niet alleen vergeefs op hem wacht maar vermoedelijk ook op zijn nicht.  
De deur zwaait langzaam open en de bronzen adelaar die als klopper dient, lijkt Scorpius aan te staren. Met ingehouden adem ziet hij Roos Wemel de gang in stappen en behoedzaam om zich heen kijken. Dan draait ze zich naar links en loopt snel de gang door. Scorpius wacht een paar minuten en begint haar dan uiterst voorzichtig te volgen.  
De Steelse Pasbezwering die hij vanmiddag in de bibliotheek ontdekt heeft, zorgt ervoor dat zijn voetstappen geluidloos die van haar kunnen volgen.  
Ze leidt hem diverse gangen door en trappen op en af. Regelmatig stopt ze om rond te kijken maar ze merkt Scorpius niet op. Net als hij zich gaat afvragen of ze toch weet dat hij er is en hem van zich af probeert te schudden, ziet hij haar een lokaal binnenglippen. Hij heeft inmiddels geen idee meer op welke verdieping hij zich bevindt; als hij om zich heen kijkt, herkent hij niets in de verlaten gang.  
Zachtjes sluipt hij naar de deur die inmiddels in het slot is gevallen. Er is geen sleutelgat dus hij drukt zijn oor tegen het hout in de hoop iets op te vangen maar hoort niets.  
Twijfelend staart hij naar de deur. Wat nu? Als hij te vroeg binnenstapt, is er misschien nog niets te zien. Hij besluit tien minuten te wachten. Het risico dat het lokaal een tweede uitgang heeft, moet hij maar nemen.

Roos sluit haar ogen en begint zich te concentreren. Nu ze weet dat Scorpius met Albus heeft afgesproken en ze niemand gehoord of gezien heeft op weg naar hier, is ze minder afgeleid.  
Haar mantel ligt netjes opgevouwen op een tafel naast haar tas. Het open boek waarin ze nogmaals de belangrijkste punten heeft gelezen, ligt er bovenop.  
Ze haalt diep adem, verzamelt al haar wilskracht bijeen en visualiseert dat ze van binnenuit iets tegen haar lichaam duwt. Eén moment staat de tijd stil dan voelt ze hoe haar huid en spieren en pezen rond de botten in haar lichaam trekken.  
Op het moment dat haar lichaam langer wordt en haar evenwichtspunt verandert, wordt de deur tot haar ontzetting opengeduwd en hoort ze een bekende stem uitroepen: "Merlijns baard! …is dat …?"  
Verstijfd van angst blijft Roos staan en kijkt omhoog naar de opengesperde ogen van Scorpius Malfidus. Hoeveel heeft hij gezien? Zou ze kunnen ontsnappen en ergens ongezien terug kunnen veranderen? Ze kijkt achterom over de rossige vacht van haar schouders maar ziet geen uitweg. Alleen de deur. Op het moment dat ze op de deur af wil rennen, duwt hij hem met één hand dicht, kijkt met verwondering op haar neer en vraagt: "Wemel?"  
O hemel, ze is erbij.

Als Scorpius de deur van het lokaal openduwt en binnenstapt, is hij sprakeloos. Het ene moment staat daar Roos Wemel, het volgende moment verandert ze in een dier met een prachtig glanzende rossige vacht. Dezelfde kleur als haar haar. Haar gezicht wordt lang en spits en haar neus glanzend zwart. De vier poten waarop ze nu staat te trillen, hebben een roestbruine vacht en de klauwtjes zijn zwart.  
Ondanks de scherpe puntjes aan de gekromde zwarte nagels is Scorpius niet bang. Misschien omdat hij teveel onder de indruk is of misschien omdat het dier – Wemel herinnert hij zichzelf – er banger uitziet dan hijzelf.  
Hij laat zich ruggelings langs de deur naar beneden glijden tot hij op de grond zit, zodat hij niet langer boven haar uittorent.  
"Wemel," herhaalt hij dan.  
Ze kijkt hem aan, haar donkere ogen wijd boven de spitse snuit. Haar onderkaak zakt een stukje open en hij ziet een lange tong voorzichtig over puntige tanden glijden.  
Zou dit de eerste keer zijn dat het haar gelukt is? Hij vermoedt van wel. Gek genoeg voelt hij niets van jaloezie. In plaats daarvan kijkt hij vol ontzag naar het prachtige dier voor zich.  
Haast automatisch steekt hij zijn hand uit, palm uitnodigend naar boven. Donkere ogen staren in die van hem en dan doet ze aarzelend een paar stapjes naar voren. De prachtige diep roodbruine vossenstaart zwiept met elke stap mee.  
Hij houdt zijn adem in als hij zachtjes met zijn vingers door de zachte haren achter haar oren strijkt. De gedachte dat dit Roos Wemel is, het irritante nichtje van Albus, zou verontrustend moeten zijn maar dat is het niet; het voelt juist heel natuurlijk.  
"O Salazar, je bent prachtig," fluistert hij bewonderend.  
Ze doet nog een paar stapjes naar voren en gaat op haar achterpoten zitten. Dan duwt ze speels met haar neus zijn kin omhoog en strijkt langs zijn kaak. Scorpius lacht een beetje beverig en brengt zijn andere hand omhoog om de dikke, weelderige vacht van de vos te strelen.  
Plotseling verandert het gevoel onder zijn vingers. Zodra hij beseft wat er gebeurt, trekt hij zijn beide handen terug. Voor hem zit Roos Wemel weer in haar menselijke gedaante, heel dichtbij. Ze krabbelt gegeneerd overeind en doet een paar stappen naar achteren.  
Scorpius voelt zijn wangen gloeien als ook hij overeind komt. Hij is blij dat hij de steun van de deur in zijn rug heeft.  
"Zo uhm … dus uhm …."  
Hij schraapt zijn keel en wil opnieuw beginnen maar Wemel valt hem in de reden.  
"Luister Malfidus," haar stem klinkt beheerst maar hij merkt dat ze hem niet aankijkt, "ik zou het op prijs stellen als dit onder ons blijft."  
Scorpius vraagt zich af wat ze precies met 'dit' bedoelt, het feit dat ze een Faunaat is of wat er net gebeurde toen …  
Met moeite brengt hij zijn aandacht weer naar het gesprek.  
"Bedoel je dat je niet van plan bent je te registreren?"  
Ze knikt vastberaden.  
"Kan ik erop rekenen dat je je mond houdt?" vraagt ze dringend en ze kijkt hem scherp aan, haar hoofd een beetje schuin. Het licht van een lantaarn valt op haar rossige haar dat hem weer aan de vossenvacht doet denken.  
"Oké, ik houd m'n mond," hij kijkt haar grijnzend aan, "maar dan help jij me om ook een Faunaat te worden."_  
Voor niets gaat tenslotte alleen de zon onder._

**Einde?**

* * *

**A/N: **Als je benieuwd bent of het Scorpius ook zal lukken een Faunaat te worden, laat het me dan weten! Sowieso krijg ik reacties net zo graag als chocolade of H/D ava's  
O ja, nog een disclaimer; de beschrijving van Faunaat!Roos is losjes gebaseerd op Dax uit de serie 'In het spoor van de vos' van Ali Sparkes.


End file.
